You and I Both
by pizzagirl
Summary: A little Clint/Natasha flirty fluff.


_Cause you and I both loved  
What you and I spoke of _

"Do you ever think Joey would've been given a children's show if Danny hadn't already worked for the station?" he asked one evening.

I looked over at him, lying on the couch with his hand resting on the remote on his stomach. I had thought he was sleeping.

"I don't know. He really isn't that funny."

"Hmm." He scratched the side of his stomach, pulling up his old t-shirt, exposing a little sliver of skin. "He really isn't. And Mr. Woodchuck is scary."

"Don't even get me started on Becky's hair." I put the book I was reading down on the ground.

I saw him smirk. "Well, we don't have to be watching this."

"No, we don't. We could be watching something else." I paused. "Remind me again why we are watching 'Full House'? I don't think it was my idea, or my weird obsession with Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen."

"It's not an obsession," he replied quickly. "I don't enjoy their whole body of work."

"Just the pre-pubescent stuff?"

He threw a pillow at me. "Shut it."

"You sure can dish it but you can't take it." I got up off of my chair and sat down in front of the couch, bringing his pillow back. His arm came down and started playing with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"You're still pissed because I made fun of Mario Lopez's geri-curls?" I could hear him grinning.

"Comparing them to Justin Timberlake's curls wasn't appreciated."

He chuckled. "I call them as I see them." I leaned back and he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

"When you were growing up, did you ever want to be Claire Huxtable?"

I looked at him, lying on top of the big pillow in the middle of the floor. The remote was within reach. I put my highlighter down.

"Why would I want to be her?"

"Well, she's married to a doctor who likes Jello, has five kids who seem to be doing well, and they live in a ritzy part of New York. Plus she's a badass like you."

I laughed. "I'm not that kind of badass."

"Sure you are. You're always telling me not to eat hoagies." He grinned.

"And that means I'm capable of giving a Claire Huxtable-style verbal smackdown?"

He looked back at me, his lips pursed. "You, I think you could."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Damn straight it is. You never know when that skill could come in handy." He turned back towards the television.

Satisfied, I smiled. "Thank you."

"I always hated that stupid cousin and Olivia."

I got up, grabbing a pillow from the couch and laid down next to him. "Lisa Bohnet always bugged me."

He looked over at me and smiled. "That and she married Lenny Kravitz."

"Okay," I said between laughs.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek gently.

* * *

"Did you ever find Wesley Crusher sexy?"

I began to laugh. "No. Why?"

"Just curious." He pulled my legs onto his lap, as we sat on the couch.

"For the record, I was more of a Picard fan. He could make it so for me any day."

The corner of his mouth turned up. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Not when he was with the Borg, though. That was just creepy."

He gave me this strange look, almost as if he was wondering where this was all coming from.

"You know I watched this when I was little. I'll still get suckered into the reruns."

"Yeah." He began to tickle me. "I just didn't know you knew so much. I'd have thought maybe you'd have blocked it out."

I began to tickle him back. "No. I liked it. It had LeVar Burton on it. Geordi! The Reading Rainbow guy!"

"So?"

I giggled. "It was good."

"Do you speak Klingon?"

"Stop it!" I swatted his arms away, but he was persistent. "Of course not. I just like the show. Stop tickling me!"

He leaned over, planting butterfly kisses all over my neck, while still tickling me.

* * *

The television cast a glow on our faces, but neither of us had the energy to talk. That was odd, as we usually could make a conversation out of anything.

He looked my way, his mouth opening like he was going to say something, but then he shut it. Instead, he turned up the volume on the remote.

* * *

I hadn't moved from the couch all afternoon. I had gotten suckered into one of those TV marathons and generally was just too lazy to switch stations.

I was zoned out and then it happened. The phone rang. I hadn't been expecting a call, and he never called. I answered.

"Where exactly is the island of Meepos?"

I sighed. "I dunno. Don't they raise sheep there?"

"I think so." I could hear him smiling. "And do the dance of joy."

"I did that once. A long time ago."

He paused. "It'd take a lot to do it again?"

"Dunno."

"Okay."

* * *

"Of course he never wrote her a concession speech. He just knew!" I grinned.

He gave me a wary look. "Your investment in this show, and especially this relationship, is oddly impressive."

I reached over and smacked him. "But it's Ben and Leslie! Beslie! After their whole love trial with Chris, they've got each other! They are so adorable together!"

"Really? Beslie? _Really,_ Nat?"

I nodded. "Yup."

He brought his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "Well, I've got you and you've got me. That's all that matters. No funny name mash-ups necessary."

"Oh really?"

He nodded. "Yup." Before I could say anything else, like some fun mix-ups of our names, he kissed me.

_Well I'm already finally out of words. _


End file.
